A Blue Binder
by 2coolforyou
Summary: A little one-shot I came up with where a simple blue binder can become more than a simple blue binder to Soul and Maka. Sucky title I know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : Hey, Hey, Hey what is up, this is my first time writing a soul eater story so I decided to make this just a one shot to start off, then later write, maybe a story. I saw soul eater only like a month ago a just couldn't stop watching it or reading it (manga) so I decided "To hell with it, I'm writing something about this". I love maka and soul as partners and hopefully as a couple they look really good together.**

**I do not own "Soul Eater" or its characters. **

A Blue binder

"Come on maka or else we be late for the train" yelled Soul from the hallway of his and maka's apartment. Maka had wanted to keep doing missions so that she wouldn't lose her abilities do to lack of action, but at this rate she wasn't even get the mission started.

"I said I'll be there in a minute" Maka yelled back.

"Well at this rate the train will depart and I don't want all the money we spent trying to get those tickets to go to waste" Soul said still yelling. But after a couple of seconds he decided to run back into the apartment to see what was taking her so long.

As he walked into Maka's room he notice that it looked like someone had fought it out in there. The drawers were all open and there contents were all over the floor, Maka's whole bed was leaning against the wall her covers were also on the floor, and her closet looked like someone put a wild bull in it.

Maka looked just like her room, a mess. Her hair was sticing up, her clothes were all ruffled and wrinkled, and she wasn't even wearing one of her shoes.

"Not cool" Soul wispered under his breath.

"I thought I told you I'll be there in a minute" Maka said still throwing things around.

"Well, we don't have a minute the train will be leaving soon" Soul said.

"Weeell , I will not be leaving until I found what I'm looking for"

"Well you could at leaste not wreck your room in the process" Soul replied not bothering to ask what she was looking for, he wanted to get to that train before it leaves without them.

So While Maka was busy still looking around for her missing item, Soul decided to clean up her room while he was there, he knew when Maka found what she was looking for she would want to clean up her room as well because "everything" had to be clean before they set out.

He started on fixing her bed, pulling the mastress down and fixing the covers so that it looked presentible. Then he went over and put all the pencils and paper that maka had dug out of her desk drawers back where they came from then proceded to the closet.

After a couple of minutes Soul realize that if at this rate he was going to have to drag Maka out and to the the train himself. While Soul was cleaning out the rest of the closet he notice a blue binder with a heart stamped on the front.

"I wondered what this is? he asked himself as he started to open it.

Maka notice that Soul was sitting in the front of the closet holding something so she decided to put a pause on her search to see what he was looking at, that's when she saw the blue binder.

"HEY, give me that" she said trying to reach over soul to grab it.

"Why?" "What's in here?" Soul asked standing up and holding it away from her.

"Thats none of your business" Maka replied blushing.

Soul turned to her but still kept the binder away from her, he put it high in the air where he knew she couldn't reach.

"If you can get you can have it" Soul said knowing it would irritate her "It is your heart that I stole" refering to the heart on the binder.

"Grrrr" Maka said blushing more as she tried to reach up and grab the binder, but it was too high for her, but by the time she realize it she and Soul's legs got tangled up which ended up in them both falling to the floor in a twisting motion.

When they landed, Soul notice that instead of him on the floor it was Maka who was on the ground. He also notice that he was on all fours and was almost 2 inches from there faces meeting. When they both notice the distance between them was now much closer they both started to blush fiercely until they were beat red

Soul looked and saw Maka's sweet green eyes that reminded him strangely like mint. Maka looked into Soul's handsome red eyes that reminded her of delicious strawberries. As they both looked into there eyes they couldn't help but be drawn to one another they both yearn for each other but they wasn't sure if it was right, they didn't want to ruin there friendship

But this perticular position they were in wasn't helping them.

After what what seem like hours Soul leaned forward and lightly kiss Maka on the lips. Maka was in to much of a shock to reply back before Soul had pulled away. For what seemed like much longer hours Maka started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"Looks like I got my binder back" she replied still giggling.

Soul looked over to his hand notice that Maka had swipped the binder when they were falling. He must have dropped it when they fell.

"Well it looks like your heart is still yours" he said turning around only to be met by a kiss.

"No" Maka said pulling away and wispering in his ear "My "real" heart will alway belong to you"

In the end they never made the train, but in the end they really didn't care either. Soul said that they always buy new tickets another time and Maka said that missing one mission wasn't going to deminish her abilities anyway, they just both wanted to be together that night.

As they were sitting on the couch together in each other arms watching television, Soul remembered something.

"Hey Maka, what was in that binder?"

"Maybe some other time" she replied not skipping a beat.

"Well then could you tell me what you were looking for?"

"Oh, well it's kind of embarassing now that I think about it" Maka said looking embarassed.

"What was it?"

"My gloves"

"...".

"Huh?"

**A/n: How was that? Any good? don't be afraid to tell me all comments and advices are need and wanted so don't be shy. If you guys like it I might do more ;) soooooo bring it on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey whats up, ok originally this one-shot had only 1 chpt like most one shots do but I decided to add this chpt because some people wanted to know "whats in the blue binder?" and I decided that yea not telling what's in the binder would make people confuse. so here it is!**

**I do not own "Soul Eater" or it's characters.**

Blue binder revealed!

Even though Maka said that she would tell him another time, not knowing what was in that binder was driving Soul crazy wanted to ask Maka to please let him see it but he knew that she show him and she would most likely hide the binder somewhere else. That binder, It kept eating him up every minute of the day, when he was at home or out doing missions, the picture of that blue binder just kept flashing in his head over and over. Part of him had to know what was in there. What could be so important that Maka couldn't even show him, the person she loved? That thought kept itching at him and didn't stop.

But part of him didn't want to know.

Part of him didn't to find out what was in there because he and Maka just got together, and it has been the best couple of weeks he had ever had in his life. And what if looking in this binder showed him something that could ruin everything, that thought kept itching at him too. He didn't want to mess this all up because he had to go and look at a stupid blue binder.

But then again, this his something of Maka's. What could someone like her (and he is saying this out of love) have hidden that could be so devistating that it could end a perfect relationship?

But then again they had built their relationship out of trust. If he looked and he saw what was in that binder and she found out would she still trust him? The though of her never trusting him again like her with her dad almost frighten him.

But every day of not seeing what was in that binder was going to kill Soul, so he decided on what he had to do.

He will look in the binder. But he would only look at one page so he can get this obsession out of his system and not ruin his and Maka relationship in the process. He planned everything that need to be set up so he didn't get caught by Maka.

He knew that after a hard mission, Maka would be extremely tired and would always take a shower for a good thirty minutes (too long of a shower if you asked him) just enough time for him to run into her room, look at the binder, get out before Maka suspected anything.

And today was the day.

After a hard mission in down town death city, Soul could see the exhaustion in Maka's face as they made there way to the door of there apartment, as she open the door, his plan took action.

"Hey Soul, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, so I won't be able to make you dinner tonight, is that o.k?" Maka said as she laid her stuff on the table.

"Oh yea it's fine, Maka I think I can wip up something for myself tonight, you go ahead and take your shower" Soul replied.

"Oh thanks you Soul your the best boyfriend I could ever have" Maka said kissing Soul on the cheek and walked away to take a shower.

That kiss on the cheek made Soul feel a little guilty about what he was about to do, but he put it aside for the moment and continued on with his plan. He waited two minutes for Maka to turn on the shower, and when it started he made his move.

He nearly ran to Maka's room, he didn't know why but he had to see that binder now, this maybe his only chance. When he got into Maka's room he notice that it still looked the same except of a picture of him in a heart shape picture frame. He walked to the closet and looked inside. It was alot cleaner than the last time he had seen it so it didn't take long to locate the binder. As he touched it he felt a wave of relief flow over him, this is it, one look and this will all be over. No more going crazy, no more worrying about this and that, he could finally get this over with. He was so lost in happiness that Soul failed to hear the door to Maka's room open and also failed to hear someone come in.

Just as Soul was about to open the binder he heared someone yell.

"MAKA CHOP"

It felt like a hour had passed by until he woke up. He was lying on Maka's bed with a bandage wrapped around his head from the the impact of Maka's heavy duty book. He rubbed his head and turn to see Maka was laying right beside him, her eyes shut and she was breathing gently. Soul looked at her and though she was the cutest girl in the world to him and she was all his. He leaned over and said "I love you Maka Albarn" and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't think you are going to get away with what you did because you are so cute" he heared her say after he kissed her.

"Look Maka I'm sorry I tried to look at that binder without your permission but not knowing was eating me up." Soul said leaning up off the bed.

"Well you should be" Maka replied as she reached for for her books.

Soul closed his eyes for the next impact, but instead of getting a knock-out hit, he felt a little thud against his forehead, as he open his eyes he saw not Maka's usual 400 chapter book that she usaually hits him with but with a plastic binder, the blue binder.

"Thats-" Soul began.

"Yea I known you have been losing your mind about what was in here" Maka said "Im sorry I didn't show you earlier"

"I was that obvious?"

"Yea"

Soul grabbed the binder and looked at it with anticipation, he looked at Maka and she gave him a approving nod so he decided to finally open it.

Soul looked inside, and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing" Maka said starting to blush.

"Because the best girlfriend in the world belongs to me" Soul said as he placed the binder to the side. He jumped on her and they fell back on to the bed and staired at each other, so happy that all that mattered now that Soul looked at the binder they can finally move on, together.

Because all that was in there was a picture of Maka, trying to grab whoever was holding the camera from taking a picture that was all ready taken. But what was funny was that someone had written something on her forehead and it said,

"I love Soul Evans"

**A/n: You see it was all just a simple picture, I wasn't going to make it something big, just something small, but even though it was small it made a big impact on there lives in a way. I hope you guys are satified, if you arn't you can tell me through a message or a review either way is cool.**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!**


End file.
